la amante
by ATMD
Summary: Apesar de que me hiciste sufrir no te puedo olvidar, apesar de que me mentiste no puedo dejar de amarte. Por que apesar de que fui la amante sin saber que lo era te sigo amando. Amuto One-shot


**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su cradora Peach-Pit**

Se lo dedico a una persona muy importante en mi vida y si algún dia lees esto solo te diré que yo también te ame mucho ma vie.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_  
><em>pues creo no habrá otra ocasión<em>  
><em>para decirte que no me arrepiento<em>  
><em>de haberte conocido.<em>

_anonima_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

Me pregunto si esta bien lo que hago, no tal vez no lo es y si lo se pero una parte de mi quiere alterar la realidad... solo por un momento por que este momento es de _nosotros._

¿Recuerdas amor mio la primera vez que nos conocimos? Fue en Enero donde todavía el frio calmaba mi corazón partido, pues el hombre que me gustaba me dijo que no y despues anduvo con una de mis mejores amigas. Ese día extrañamente nevo era un día frio tal y como lo eran tus hermosas manos me puse mis botas las preferidas de las preferidas, el saco color beige que me llegaban a mis rodillas y mi blusa de manga larga color café y mi pantalón beige tal y como el saco, salí y el frio inundo en mi cuerpo mis mejillas eran rosadas y mis ojos ámbares brillaban a pesar de la tristeza que traía mi corazón.

Mi pequeña y nada angelical hermanita Ami estaba imperativa ese día gritaba que quería hacer un gran mono de nieve que sobresaltara de los demás, y yo la consentí en su capricho. Salimos y llegamos a un parque mis amigos estaban ahí pero el chico al quien me le declare; Tadase, estaba ese día. Trate de huir pero fue demasiado tarde me cacharon in fragantti, despues de bromear y hacer aquel gigantesco mono regresamos Ami y yo a casa. Ese dia mi mente no estaba concentrada en nada mas que pensaba en mi, si sonara egolatra pero ese momento solo era para recapacitar en mi vida, en aquella vida donde no conocia el sufrimiento mas que el de 1 rechazo, mis padres me cuidaban y me amaban tanto y yo si bien era algo peculiar a la mentira perfecta de vida perfecta era feliz asi, sin decir a nadie mis sentimientos porque si en el fondo era tímida y realmente era diferente a como todo mundo asumía que era.

Sentí ese día una mirada, voltee a buscar al poseedor de esa mirada que extrañamente me llamaba y te vi con tus hermosos e increíbles ojos azul zafiro, no hubieron palabras solo mirada con mirada, me sentí enrojecer hasta las puntas de los pies, pues ese día creí ver a un hermoso ángel o a la perfecta creación jamas hecha delante de mis ojos. Tristemente creí que después de ese dia que jamas te volveria ver.

Pasaron unas 3 semanas, mis padres y mi pequeña hermana habían salido, mi madre me pidió que barriera el porche y eso fue lo que hice barrer, el agua que helaba mis pies, tal vez podía enfermar pero que importaba la sensación era cálida apesar del aun frio que habia en mi ciudad. Tarareaba la cancion de Edith Piaf La Vie en rose, y escuche una pequeña y sensual risita voltee y te vi de nuevo. Tenias una de tus peculiares sonrisas que por mas que trato de olvidar ahi esta en mi cabeza.

-Hola-dijiste

-hola-repondí

-¿como te llamas?-preguntaste

-mmm ¿que nombre te gustaria para mi?-dije jugando

Soltaste una carcajada y yo sonrei tal vez era algo tonto pero asi es el amor algo tonto.

-¿te gusta ámbar?-preguntaste siguiendo mi juego

-me llamo Hinamori Amu -dije

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto-respondiste y me tendiste tu mano. La tome y me jalaste hacia ti y me besaste.

Fue un beso lento sin prisa, sentí tu lengua en mis labios y los abrí por instinto y me agarraste de la cintura y yo de tus sedosos y húmedos cabellos y fue tan intimo pero a la vez tan loco momento. Cuando nuestros pulmones exigían un poco de oxigeno la separación de nuestro ardiente beso quedo por terminado.

-un placer conocerte, Amu-dijiste y te fuiste tan misteriosamente como tan solo tu lo eras

De un beso pasaron a ser varios, durante semanas te veia no solo en mi casa, en la calle o en un centro comercial cuando misteriosamente no habia nadie tu llegabas y me besabas y yo no decia nada, aun no lo comprendo por que no lo hacia pero asi era.

Pasaron 7 meses, era Julio ese día llovía a cantares ese día te entregue algo que a nadie jamas de los jamases se me hubiera ocurrido entregar, lo mas preciado de una mujer,_mi virginidad_, aun recuerdo que me trataste como una reina y si fui feliz ese día, porque no solo era piel con piel ni labios con labios, si no una momento tan intimo que jamas sabre expresar, bien sabia que no había una relación pero algo en mi corazón me decía que no necesitaba que me dijeras que clase de relación teníamos. Después de esa noche de entrega le siguieron las demás donde nuestros gemidos eran la melodía que llenaba mi corazón donde muchas entregas eran solo vistas por la hermosa luna que nos brindaba un poco de compañía, donde conocí al hombre de mi vida, aquel maestro del placer, aquel neko hentai que tanto ame, aquel chico que me escuchaba a mi a la Amu Hinamori que había por dentro y aquella persona que me habia hecho reir cono jamas lo habia hecho.

Ahora amor mio que estoy parada en esta tu hermosa tumba te repito no se cuantas veces te amo, te lleve ese dia unas flores azules como a ti tanto te gustan o bueno para serte honesta las unicas flores que me recuerda a ti. Estoy parada y leo lo que dice

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi 1985-2011, padre, esposo,hijo y hermano. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones"_

Una mujer llego tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, media como 1.70 si mal calculaba. Traia a lado a pequeño infante de tal vez 2 años era parecido a ti de pelo y ojos color azul zafiro tenia tu mismo color de piel.

-era el mejor esposo que pude pedir-dijo ella y un nudo se hizo en mi garganta -siempre fue atento conmigo, cuido a nuestro retoño y fue el mejor padre que mi hijo pudo tener, ¿disculpa querida pero nunca te conoci, de donde conocias a mi esposo?-preguto la dama

Fue entonces que un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y lanze un suspiro

-fue el mejor compañero que pude pedir,cuando el tocaba el violin yo tocaba el piano-menti

-un placer conocerte me llamo...-iba a decir

-Yui Tsukiyomi-dije

-no sabia que Ikuto hablara de mi-respondio ella y solto una leve sonrisa -¿ y tu querida como te llamas?-me pregunto amablemente

-Hinamori Amu-dije

Fue entonces cuando una lagrima traicionera salio de mi ojo derecho, me sentia tan mal porque no le podia decir a esa mujer quien era de Ikuto, si aun recuerdo el dia que me entere que murio, recuerdo que en la television decia "lo lamentamos por su esposa e hijo" ese dia llore porque mi coreazon se habia partido al saber que habia sido engañada, no fui al funeral. Paso un año y heme aqui al lado de esa mujer que era su esposa un lugar que mi corazon envidiaba porque admito que yo siempre desee ser eso de Ikuto, su esposa

-Fue un placer conocerte-le dije a la mujer

-espera querida, ya recorde algo que me pidio mi amado Ikuto- dijo ella y me senti mal muy mal y saco algo de su bolso-me dio esto para ti, durante meses trate de saber quien eras pero ahora que estas aqui tomala-me tendio una carta. Y la tome

-gracias-dije-me tengo que ir

Voltee a ver la tumba...la mire detalladamente era de color negra tal y como siempre él vestia. Ahora tristemente no la puedo olvidar aun sigue en mi cabeza y me acorde de todos los momentos que pase con él, desde aquel recuerdo mas triste que habia tenido en mi vida hasta el mas feliz y sonrei con ironia porque apesar de que habia hecho mucho daño no lo podia olvidar.

-adios Ikuto-dije a la tumba

Cuando llegue a mi casa me sente en la cama, la tibieza de mi cama era reconfortante pero no tanto como lo era en sus brazos, abri la carta con cuidado porque era la ultimo que tendria de él y la empeze a leer

_Amu:_

_Si estas leyendo en este momento esto, espero que sea porque ya no me odies aunque sabes es irónico porque incluso yo aun te odiaria si hubieramos cambiado de lugar. Sabes, te quiero pedir perdon por haberte hecho sufrir tanto y perdoname por haberte mentido. Tal vez en este momento merezco estar en el infierno por engañar a tanta gente y mas a gente que amo. _

_Cuando te conoci sabes senti que no te podria olvidar, pasaron noches donde recordaba tu mirada ámbar esa mirada que tantas noches me brindaste y que creo que jamas podre olvidar aun cuando sea mi ultimo momento te mantendre siempre en mi cabeza mi pequeña hentai. La razón por la que no te dije que era casado era porque tenia contemplado separarme de Yui mi esposa pero llego Kai mi hijo y no lo pude hacer, tal vez ella lo descubrio que la habia engañado porque cuando aquel 3 julio te me entregaste supe que no podia seguir engañando ni a ellos ni a ti. Yui esquivo cada una de mis conversaciones esa noche mi hijo me dijo papá por primera vez y no pude hacerlo porque apesar de que te amo desde todo el fondo de mi ser tambien amo a mi hijo no te pido que lo comprendas porque tambien comprendo tu dolor amada mia. Despues de esa noche le siguieron 13 mas, si la conte cada una de ellas, donde te amaba mas si eso era posible. Mi pequeño retoño estaba creciendo y cada dia te amaba mas no sabia quien elegir sabes aun no lo se y por eso trate de distanciarme de ti pero por mas que lo intente falle porque eres para mi y siempre lo seras el aire que respiro._

_Siempre seras la unica mujer que mas he amado porque ni con mi esposa llegue a sentirlo mismo que contigo, contigo siempre hice el amor, contigo conoci lo que era el amor a primera vista esa ridiculez que todo el mundo hablaba y que jamas creia contigo lo conoci. Yo se la frase tipica que todo mundo dice "la persona que te ama jamas te hace sufrir" pero te lo juro por mi hijo que siempre te ame Hinamori Amu y ahora te vuelvo a pedir perdon por haberte hecho sufrir tanto._

_Sabes mientras pasa mas los minutos siento cada vez mas frio me hubiera gustado tenerte aqui a mi lado aunque sea por ultima vez para contemplarte, para acariciarte, para besarte y para escuchar aunque sea la ultima vez mi nombre de tus hermosos labios _

_Sé feliz Amu con alguien que si te ame de verdad,con alguien que si te de una casa unos hijos que sean igual de preciosos que tú, alguien que si te de un anillo y alguien que este a tu lado todo el tiempo. Pero aunque suene egoista dame a mi tu sonrisa esa sonrisa que logre sacar y que aun me siento orgulloso por ser la primera persona quien la tuvo._

_Te amo Hinamori Amu y por ese amor que te profeso te juro hacer que me olvides y jamas volverte a molestar por que te amo y quiero que seas feliz_

_atte: Ikuto Tsukiyomi _

**_8 años despues_**

Han pasado los años ahora tengo una empresa soy una gran diseñadora para todo japon y me siento feliz por eso dentro de un mes me caso con un hombre que quiero pero que no puedo amar como a él.

Pedi para el vals de mi boda una cancion en especial que fue escrita y toco Ikuto Tsukiyomi, porque si, apesar él me pidio que fuera feliz aun no lo puedo olvidar.

Cada vez que rio le dedico mi sonrisa a Ikuto, cada 3 de julio voy a la tumba de Ikuto y cada 1 de diciembre porque ese dia cumple años, la ultima vez que fui me encontre con Kai el hijo de Ikuto, que apesar de no estar con su padre cada dia mas se parece a él desde su forma de hablar hasta sus gestos.

y apesar de todo lo que paso con Ikuto todo el mundo lo tache mal jamas me arrepentire por ello por que él fue la persona que mas ame

**The end**

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado porque hace meses que no he vuelto a escribir, este fic se los dedico con mucho cariño y he de avisar que he vuelto no se si mi forma de escribir haya cambiado pero prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo por complacerlos<p>

Espero no haber hecho llorar ni aburrir a nadie con este fanfic

Cuidense mucho

y si te gusto hazmelo saber


End file.
